


Night on the Water

by Fugitoid101



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Sleeping Together, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Luz and Amity spend a night out in the woods enjoying an evening dip, star gazing, and enjoying each others company. Luz/Amity. Takes place after Enchanting Grom Fright.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Night on the Water

It was late one day on the Boiling Isles, as Luz was running through the woods, "Amity, Amity, where is..." she said to herself while looking around before spotting said girl leaning next to a tree with a huge creek close to it and a tent set up, "Amity! Luz has arrived!" she skidded to a halt before her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Amity said sounding pleased.

"Well, Eda didn't mind since she likes it when I get out of the house," Luz began, "King on the other hand..."

_She flashed back to when she was leaving King was clinging to her leg, "Please, Luz! Take me with you! I don't wanna be stuck here tonight!"_

_Luz hate seeing her little buddy like this picked him up, "Sorry, King. But I already made plans with Amity. Tell you what, when I get back let's you and I spend some quality time."_

_King sighed, "You drive a hard bargain, Luz. But I accept your terms."_

" _That's my little guy," Luz kissed King's forehead before putting him down, "See you later." she headed out the door._

" _Now what am I going to do tonight?" King asked himself, until Hooty opened the door and stretched over to him._

" _You can always hang out with me."_

_King turned to Hooty giving him a dry look, "How's that supposed make me feel any better?"_

Amity chuckled at Luz's story, "I still can't imagine how you can put up with all that happens there."

"Meh, I've gotten used to it. So I see you already set up camp."

"Yeah. So did you bring what I requested?"

"Sure did," Luz looks over at the creek, "Though I'm surprised you wanna do a little swim with it getting so late now." Luz noted the sun going down.

"Oh, you'll see." Amity smirked.

* * *

As the sun set, both Luz and Amity walked out from a bush each dressed in one piece swimsuits. Luz's was blue with star patterns, and Amity's was pinkish purple with diamond patterns. The two girl faced each other, until Amity looked away trying to hide a blush, "You look real nice, Luz."

Luz smiled with a pink hue in her cheeks, "Thanks, you look cute yourself."

Amity looked to the human surprised, "Really?" Luz nodded, as Amity continued to blush, "Thanks. Oh, here it comes." she said, as the two watched the sun finally set.

Suddenly the water in the creek started to glow like the aurora borealis, surprising Luz, "Whoa! So shiny!"

"Behold the Aurora creek," Amity began, "It glows like this during nighttime. And also this."

The creek water started to bubble with steam coming from it. Luz still colored impressed looked at it, "Mm, steam! Like a jacuzzi!" she said with a Southern drawl.

"Yeah. That's the point." Amity confirmed.

"Come on!" Luz grabbed Amity.

"Wait, we shouldn't!" Amity warned Luz, as she pulled her friend into the creek with a splash.

Suddenly the two surfaced gasping and groaning as if they were in pain, "Whoa! That's hot!" Luz cried.

Amity groaned, "Yeah! Not recommended to dive head first into."

The two girls waded around until their bodies adjusted to the temperature, "Oh, that's better." Luz said in relief.

"I know. A perfect way to relax." Amity said, as she rested close to the edge, and Luz joined her.

Amity blushed, as Luz got comfortable next to her. Luz looked up at the sky seeing it was blanketed with stars, "Wow, look at all the stars."

"Yeah. Another reason I wanted to bring you out here." Amity told Luz.

"I'm glad you did." Luz admitted, as they got comfy.

Amity decided to break the ice, "We've sure been through a lot, haven't we?"

"We sure have." Luz agreed.

"I'll admit again, I wasn't such a nice witch when we first met." Amity said in guilt.

"I know. But I really know the reason why now." Luz said knowing her bad girl act was to protect her friend Willow from her parents and even her supposed 'friends' from treating her like dirt, along with keeping up with her family's reputation.

"I was such a coward to let my parents push me around and make all my decisions." Amity continued to belittle herself.

"I know what it's like to have a parent who thinks they know what's best for you to the point they don't support your likes or anything." Luz admitted.

Amity turned to Luz, "Your mom. That's what Grom turned into when you faced it."

"Yeah. My mom has no idea I'm here. She thinks I'm at summer camp to make me into a boring person." Luz joked, and the two chuckled.

"I definitely wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even you." Amity said making Luz smile.

"Speaking of Grom, I'm glad we defeated it together, but in the end I didn't actually conquer my fear." Luz sighed.

"Telling your mom the truth?" Amity guessed, as Luz nodded, "Luz, maybe you didn't conquer that fear, but perhaps you're doing more good than you realize by not telling her."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you think any other human aside from you would've been able to handle this world as well as you did?"

Luz thought about it an answered, "True. King said the same thing. Although you said it more sincerely." Amity smiled.

"I really am glad I met you, Luz," Amity continued, "If not for you I would've continued to have lived my life as lie. Being mean to Willow to the point I'd convince myself I severed our friendship because it's what I wanted."

"Thanks, but I still feel bad for the times I got you in trouble." Luz expressed her guilt.

"Like I said, I was so mean I had it coming."

"But the library incident. I really didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, I realized that now. And you made up for it by fixing the problem." Amity assured her.

"Thanks. And you know back to Grom, we made a great team." Luz said confidently.

"We sure did," Amity agreed, "Combining our magic to defeat Grom was epic, "I just wish I could've faced the issue early on and not let you fight my battle for me."

"You're my friend, Amity," Luz said, "I'd do anything for my friends. You, Willow, Gus, King, even Eda."

Amity smiled happily, "I really do admire, Luz. You've done things I never could've done because of how fearless you are."

"You going soft again on me?" Luz teased her.

Amity giggled, "Maybe I am."

"Well, I don't mind. I like this soft side of you, Amity."

"Thank you. I'm really glad we could have this moment together." Amity said, and taking Luz by surprise leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Luz's eyes lit up at the feeling of Amity's lips against her cheek. As Amity pulled away, Luz going on new instincts turned Amity to face her and leaned forward planting her lips on hers.

Amity's eyes widened in surprise, but suddenly started to close them as she returned the gesture. The two kissed, as the glow from the creek washed over them. Finally they parted, as Luz spoke, "Wow, that was unexpected on my part. I don't what came over me."

Amity spoke with a smile, "I'm glad you did it."

Luz smiled, as the two got comfortable again and looked up at the stars. Amity started leaning her head on Luz's shoulder, as the human girl smiled and wrapped an arm around Amity to keep her close.

* * *

Later on the two got out of the creek and dried off. They were inside the tent with both of them sharing a sleeping bag looking all cozy together.

"This has been a great night, Amity. Thanks for sharing it with me." Luz said.

"Any time, Luz." Amity answered, until she sighed.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's just I know you're gonna have to go back to your own world eventually. And I'm just worried we'll never see each other again. You might forget me."

Luz noticed how dismal Amity looked about that fact, while she herself also felt sad about it. As much as she's enjoyed the Boiling Isles and learning magic under Eda's guidance, she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return home to the regular world.

She sighed, and spoke, "Yeah. I am going to have to return. But don't think I'll ever forget about you or anyone else here," Amity looked at Luz bewildered, "We've all been through too much to make me forget about anyone here. Especially you."

Amity smiled while blushing, and spoke, "Then promise me something, Luz."

"Anything, Amity."

"That one day you'll find your way back to me."

Luz smiled, "You know it. And maybe you can come see me in my world. There's so much there I'd like to introduce you too."

"It's a deal." Amity agreed, as the two sealed it with a kiss.

"Well, time to hit the sack. Goodnight, Amity." Luz said, as she fell asleep and snuggled into Amity's embrace.

Amity looked down at Luz smiling and whispered, "Goodnight, Luz." and with that she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
